Adrenaline Rush
by UnfitDinosaur
Summary: Alec Peterson has always been obsessed with speed, but when he meets the Teku and Metal Maniacs, he gets much more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! If you read this story before it was deleted, then I apologize. I was working on another, more successful project at the time. So I deleted this one. So here's what I'm going to do. I'll post the original chapters I had onto the site and work from there. It won't get deleted this time, I promise.**

Alec was driving down the curvy, complex road next to a cliff. His car, of his own design, steered effortlessly down the Cliffside highway. Alec was a mechanic, a very good mechanic. He built the car he was driving in his garage with nothing more than basic tools. He learned his skills from his father, who had unfortunately died in a car accident ten years ago. Since his father's death Alec has been designing, repairing, and customizing cars. He built his own car when he was eighteen years old. He is currently twenty three. After he had successfully constructed his car, which he named "Adrenaline Rush" He had gotten involved with street racing. The sleek, fast design of his car always won the crowd's attention before the race, and never disappointed during it. Alec had won numerous illegal street races and has evaded police countless times. He had quite a reputation, people who saw his car instantly knew that he was around. His car, sporting a fire red dragon across the door panels, a circular tribal design on the hood, and a massive spoiler, was unforgettable. People often criticized his designing skills when they say Adrenaline Rush has striking similarities to a Lamborghini Aventador. Alec never really minded much of it, though.

As Alec was driving down the road, he could see headlights coming in his direction from the opposite way. He could make out at least two cars driving rather recklessly and quickly towards him. They were taking up both sides of the road, an obvious sign of a street race. Something that was right up his alley. He sharply turned around and waited for the other drivers to get closer, when they did; Alec forced his car into gear and took off. He looked into his rear view mirror to see that the two other drivers saw what he was doing, so they decided to play along. He didn't anticipate that would actually get their attention, he assumed it was his car that allowed him admission into the competition. It wasn't long until one of them tried to pass him, the driver, operating a gold colored car with a similar paint job to Alec's, threatened to ram him into the guard rail on the cliff. He veered his car into Alec's, causing a collision that spun them both out of control. The third driver saw this and hit the brakes, unfortunately he wasn't quick enough and slammed right into them. Alec slowly opened the door of his car and got out; Alec was freakishly tall when he stood up. Standing nearly at seven feet. Six feet ten inches, to be exact. He also had spiky brown hair and matching eyes. He walked over to the gold car, whose occupant has exited, and started yelling.

"What was that? You nearly killed us both! Not to mention you wrecked my car, do you know how much time and effort I sent building this?" He angrily shouted.

"Hey, it was your fault you decided to mess with the leader of the Teku! You should be owing me for an apology!" The man shouted, he didn't sound very old, at least eighteen or nineteen, but definitely not twenty.

"Oh yeah, pipsqueak? Where's the rest of your gang to back you up, huh?" Alec retorted.

"Hey! Shut up and listen, both of you. Nolo, you did ram into his car, which did make the both of you crash. But, the tall guy here decided to butt in with the race. It's both your faults." The third driver intervened, the third driver was extremely muscular and large. Not as tall as Alec is, but he could probably bench press three times as much as him easily.

"The guy's got a point. Now, where is the rest of your crew?" Alec asked.

"Right up that mountain, along with the Metal Maniacs, the gang Tork here has leadership of." Nolo replied.

"Hm, classic rivalry, funny. But it doesn't look like any of our cars are going anywhere without some kind of repairs. Anybody got a tow truck?" Alec questioned.

"I guess I could call Vert to tow one of the cars, I'm not sure about you two." Nolo said.

"I'll get Taro and Monkey down here, they can tow our cars." Tork suggested.

"Sounds good to me, I'm interested with your rivalry here, I think I'll stick around for a while." Alec said.

It wasn't long for the towing crew to arrive, they hooked up all three cars and pulled them back to the top of the mountain, where they all began to do work on their vehicles.

"_Ugh, that bastard took out the transmission. The entire thing needs to be replaced."_ Alec thought. "_Probably still works, but it won't do much until it gets replaced."_

"Hey, mister tall guy. I never did catch your name, what was it?" Nolo asked as he walked over.

"Name's Alec. Alec Peterson."

**Tada! First chapter! A little short, but it's only the first chapter. Well, if you were interested enough to get to this point, please tell me how I did, reviews help a lot more than you might think. Next chapter will be a little more action full, but until then, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"So where you from, Alec?" Nolo asked.

"Born and raised in the back streets of Minneapolis." Alec replied.

"Minneapolis, huh? That's an odd place for a driver to come from. Never thought Minnesota had that kind of people." Nolo said.

"There are not a lot of us, but the drivers there are some of the best. Especially me, I am the best." Alec said in a cocky attitude.

"Really? You sure don't drive like the best." Nolo teased. Alec merely chuckled at the insignificant insult.

"You're funny. So, what's the deal with this big race you and Tork were having?" Alec questioned.

"Revenge. Tork killed my brother in a race two years ago, I've been trying to get him back ever since." Nolo answered.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, I should know, my dad died in a car accident because of an illegal immigrant who couldn't read the signs and T-boned him. I wanted to get back at him ever since." Alec said.

"So you're saying I should forgive Tork for murder?" Nolo wondered.

"No, what I'm saying is that you should learn how to move on. Don't waste your life trying to find payback. You might as well dig two graves if you do." Alec poetically explained. Nolo frowned and walked away, Alec found that as his opportunity to get in his car and start the engine, he wanted to see just how bad the transmission was damaged by the sound it made when he shifted gears. He put it into first and it made a horrible screeching noise, it sounded like a monkey screaming bloody murder. He quickly turned off the engine and made a mental note of the noise. Alec got out of the car and opened the hood to attempt to remedy the sound. As he was doing this, one of the drivers from team Teku approached him.

"Hey, name's Vert. I see you're having car troubles. Mind if I help?" He said, Alec looked at him and sighed.

"Yeah, sure. Transmission is pretty messed up." Alec explained.

"So what kind of car is this? Looks like a Lambo." Vert asked.

"This beauty I built with my bare hands. I call her Adrenaline Rush. First car I was ever proud to own." Alec said.

"You built this yourself? Wow, how fast can it go?" Vert wondered.

"Well, if you've got a road long enough, this thing will do two twenty in a heartbeat." Alec smugly replied.

"Two twenty? That's pretty fast. So, what's wrong with the transmission?" Vert questioned.

"Just about everything, so if you could stop playing twenty questions and actually help me with this, it'll be done faster." Alec said. So they began to work on the car, the damage was pretty severe, so it was very difficult to fix. But they managed to get it done in a good amount of time. Just as they finished, a small object appeared out of nowhere, it floated there for a little bit before making its presence known.

"Good, I found you all. Doctor Tezla has requested your presence, please, follow me to his new headquarters." The object said to nobody in particular. Vert turned around to the voice, as if recognizing it.

"Gig! I can't believe you're alive! Wait, what does Tezla want with us?" He said. The robots presence also sparked the interest of three other drivers whose names Alec didn't know yet.

"Doctor Tezla will explain when you get there, but this involves the Wheel of Power, and Gelorum." Gig said. Vert turned around and got into his car, as well as the three other drivers who had been listening. This in turn angered Nolo.

"Hey! Where are you going!" He yelled. One of the drivers responded to him, but Alec didn't catch it. Nor did he care about it, really. He just got in his car and followed Vert, he didn't know what he was getting into, but he didn't care about that, either. All he knew that this probably involved racing. Wherever there's racing, Alec was there. The other three drivers closely followed after he took off behind Vert.

…

Three hours had passed since he had started following Vert to where he was going. Alec found himself in the middle of a seemingly endless desert.

"So what exactly are we getting ourselves into here?" Alec asked into the car-com.

"Well, Doctor Tezla found a set of track two years ago called Highway thirty five. He recruited the best drivers to race on these tracks, but these tracks were built in different dimensions constructed by an ancient race called the Accelerons. The drivers included me, Kurt Wylde, Taro Kitano, and-" Vert was interrupted by another driver.

"Tezla wanted us to race in the tracks. He wanted us to get something called the Wheel of Power, except after we got it; we couldn't race on Highway Thirty Five anymore. Not until Vert here put it back." He said.

"Huh, nice story. So, where exactly are we going?" Alec asked.

"Tezla's headquarters, should be coming into view any minute now." Vert answered. Then, as if on cue, a huge black building appeared in the middle of the desert. It looked old and faded away, with multiple holes in the walls and dust covering it all over. They entered the abandoned building and exited their cars.

"Whew, this place needs some fixing up." Alec noticed.

"Doctor Tezla? Hello, is anyone here?" Vert called out.

"Ah, Vert. It seems you have made it."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, this place is awesome." Alec said as he entered the secret headquarters of Doctor Tezla. After he had met Kadeem, and Egyptian racer who was in the World Race, he showed them Tezla's new HQ. Which was absolutely mind blowing.

"How did one guy get the money to build this place?" Alec asked.

"I don't know, but frankly, I don't care." Vert responded. Suddenly, a massive hologram of a man's head appeared in front of them, it began to explain why he needed them.

"Welcome to the Acceledrome. I am Doctor Peter Tezla; I have brought you here to discuss an urgent matter. Gelorum and her drones have taken the Wheel of Power, before it was taken, I realized something. It's the key to something much bigger then Highway thirty five. Numerous new tracks in different realms that I call, the Racing Realms. Reaching the end of Highway Thirty Five was only the first step mapped out by the Accelerons. The journey of discovery begins here." The hologram dissolved to show a ring shaped object now taking its place.

"Well, which one is the real deal?" Alec asked, they were now in a conference room, with a second display or the ring inside.

"They're both holograms." Gig replied.

"Hm, interesting. So, when do we get to start racing?" Vert asked.

"As soon as the wheel opens up a new realm." Said a mysterious voice, it sounded female.

"Lani! It's so good to see another Wave Ripper!" Vert proclaimed.

"Good to see you to, Vert. Doctor Tezla didn't tell me who was coming, though." She then shot a glare at Taro.

"Doctor Tezla has studied the wheel's movement and vibrations; he made an exact, working replica. So in a very real sense, the image is the wheel." Gig explained.

"Alright, so why do you want us to go into unknown territory?" Alec asked.

"Doctor Tezla believes the Wheel of Power has been opening the realms, Gelorum and her drones have been going through them. With each race they gain some kind of power, they must be stopped before they are too strong to face." Lani explained.

"Then we better get cracking, those cars aren't gonna drive themselves." Alec said. Just then, an alarm started to ring, and the hologram of the wheel started moving.

"A new realm is opening, quickly, get to your cars!" Lani ordered. Everyone scrambled out of the room and found their vehicle. The cars then roared as their engines burst to life, and they drove for the track leading up to the wheel. Alec went first, as soon as he got onto the track, he was thrusted forwards. Everybody else followed. When they had finally reached the wheel, they were thrown off a jump into the hologram, where they disappeared.

The first thing he saw was lightning; the second thing he saw was that he was falling.

"No track? Did we go to the wrong spot?" Alec asked. The car-com replied with Vert's voice.

"Great! First race in and we're all dead!" He yelled, but then he saw something.

"Wait, there it is. Brace for impact, guys! It's gonna be rough!" Alec said. He then felt his car slam onto the track; he lost traction for a split second, but managed to regain it. After that he found himself driving almost vertically downhill, but the track soon leveled out. After that, it was just like driving down a highway, a highway with lightning everywhere that may or may not pulverize your car at any given second.

"Does anybody know what's holding this track up?" Kadeem asked.

"Ask the Accelerons." Taro replied.

They approached a part of the track that looked like the eye of a hurricane.

"Whoa, we're about to drive through hurricane Katrina, sweet." Alec joked. "So, Vert. How does this compare to Highway Thirty Five?"

"Way better, we never drove through a hurricane in Highway Thirty Five. This is going to be sick." Vert responded. They drove down the spiral, leading them only to find the biggest vertical climb they have ever seen.

"Now this is more like it! I love this place!" Alec exclaimed.

"Just stay focused, don't let up on the accelerator. The aerodynamics of the car will keep you on the track." Kurt warned.

"I don't let up on the gas anyway; I have a reputation for flooring it, y'know." Alec bragged.

They went up the climb, and dropped down the other part.

"Whatever this dude is paying us, it's not enough!" Monkey yelled, Alec looked in his rear view mirror to see why he said that. He found Monkey falling off the track, totally airborne. Alec laughed.

"Our only payment is knowledge of this place's existence." Alec said.

"Nooooooo!" Monkey replied. Alec laughed again, and continued with the race.

"This track is too easy, can't we have some competition? I mean, where are those drones?" Alec asked.

"I know, right? What's a race without a little competition?" Vert responded. As soon as he said that, a bolt of lightning almost hit his car.

"There's that challenge you wanted." Taro said.

"Hm, environmental hazards, reminds me of Minneapolis in the winter." Alec stated. He started dodging electric charges left and right, constantly swerving across the track. A few of them came within millimeters of his car. He was lucky and made it out unscathed, others, not so much. Kurt's car got disabled, as did the other Wylde.

Alec saw something coming towards him, it was large, and it was black. It was moving at an incredible rate, as well. He steered left, just barely missing the object.

"I think those drones are here." Alec said.

"What makes you say that?" Kadeem asked.

"A giant black ramp just tried to throw me off the road; it's coming for you guys." Alec explained.

"Are you sure you're not just seeing things? That would seem likely, as we are out in this storm." Karma questioned.

"I don't just see things, I'm pretty sure it has hit Kadeem by now." Alec replied.

"You're right; it did just try to hit me. Alec, where are you on the track?" Kadeem asked.

"Way ahead of you guys, it's still foggy, though." Alec answered.

"Okay, don't go too far ahead, because you might come up on a part that requires two drivers." Kadeem warned.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll slow down and wait for you to get closer." Alec said. He slowed down, but it didn't take long for Vert to come storming in front of him. A mysterious black and green truck followed close behind.

"Uh, does anyone know the colors the drones usually put on their cars?" Alec asked.

"Black and green, why?" Kadeem replied.

"Because I just found some fresh metal to pick on." Alec said. He then closed in on the drone car; he drove up next to it, but had to back off when it tried to ram him off the track.

"So that's how you wanna play? Alright, you chose the wrong street racer to play dirty with." Alec mumbled, he then reached into his glove box and pulled out a gun. It was an M1911 loaded with .45 caliber rounds. He rolled down his window and fired at the drone's tires, effectively putting it out of commission.

"Was that a gun?" Vert asked.

"Yes, it was." Alec answered.

"Why do you keep a gun in your car?" Vert wondered.

"When have a reputation, and a car, like mine, people get dumb ideas. When people get dumb ideas, you have to defend what's yours." Alec answered. "Just a way of self defense, nothing more."

"Okay, so, Kadeem, how are you holding up?" Vert asked.

"Just found myself some drone friends to draft with, although I don't think they like it so much." Kadeem replied.

"Need some help?" Alec asked.

"No, I'll be fine. Keep going, we need to win this race." Kadeem said.

"Alright, Vert. just you, me, and a lot of drones." Alec said.

"Bring it on." Vert replied. He said that as the approached a ball of electricity.

"Wait, I'm not fine!" Kadeem yelled.

"What? What happened?" Alec asked.

"Those blasted drones just blew me off the track! I'm falling int-" His signal was cut off by something.

"We can go back for Kadeem later, let's end this race right now!" Alec exclaimed. He crushed the gas pedal with his foot and took off, entering the electricity ball. He found a line of drones ahead of him, and he started to pick them off. It was a dangerous move, but after what he had been told about them, he wasn't about to let them win without a fight.

"Alec, what are you doing?" Kurt yelled.

"I thought your car was dead, and what does it look like I'm doing?" Alec responded.

"I can see you right now, I'm right behind you! You're going to get yourself killed, driving like that!" Kurt said.

"Look, you worry about you and I'll worry about me. I know what I'm doing." Alec said as he left the electricity ball, he rear ended a drone car and spun both of them out of control, causing a massive pile-up. The drone truck passed them and entered the portal, making the symbol on it disappear.

"What!? I blew that bastard's tires out! How did he win?" Alec wondered. The other drivers soon caught up as well and entered the portal.

"I'm going back for Kadeem, Alec, you take Kurt and finish the race for yourselves." Vert said.

"Vert, are you sure? You know he's probably dead, right?" Alec responded.

"He can't be dead! I'm going back for him!" Vert angrily yelled.

"Alright, you go back, I'll get Kurt out of here." Alec replied, Kurt slowly limped into Alec's car and they drove off, leaving Vert behind.

They exited the portal to find themselves back in the Acceledrome. Almost immediately Lani came onto the loudspeaker.

"Alec? Where's Vert? Please tell me he's right behind you!" Lani asked.

"He went back for Kadeem, is there some kind of time limit or something?" Alec answered.

"Yes, there is! And he only has thirty seconds left until the portal closes!" Lani said.

…

Vert was driving through the track backwards, looking for his lost friend.

"Vert? Vert, can you hear me? It's me, Alec. You only have thirty seconds until the portal closes; as much as I hate to say it, trying to save Kadeem is a lost cause." Alec said.  
"What? No, I have to find Kadeem!" Vert revolted.

"Vert, listen to me! When that portal closes, it's never going to open back up. Come out, now." Alec ordered.

"Alright, I'm coming out." Vert muttered. He turned around and drove towards the portal. He was just about to make the jump when something hit his car, he didn't pay any attention to it, though. All he cared about right now was getting out of the realm. His car made the jump just as the portal closed, he made it through. Well, at least the front half of his car made it through.

**New record for the longest chapter for this story at nearly two thousand words. Yipee! Anyways, Kadeem is gone, Vert's car is toast, and Kurt is unable to drive. What will happen next?**


End file.
